


Volatile

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, It's bad I'm venting, Non-Consensual Violence, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, it doesn't go all the way either, more dubcon than noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adj. Explosive, changeable."You open the bathroom door, step from the steamy warmth into the cold air of your bedroom. You glance quickly around the room.Your eyes widen in shock, 'S-Saeran-'He was waiting right outside the door. He catches you by the wrist before you can shut yourself back in the bathroom and pulls you, stumbling, into the room and slams the door closed behind you.'So you can listen after all, princess.'"





	Volatile

At least you have an attached bathroom. It’s your saving grace; you don’t know what you’d do if you had to leave your room to shower or relieve yourself.

You shut yourself in, dropping your dress on the floor. The rest of your clothes follow quickly, but, you note as you turn on the shower, you can’t shed your anxiety that easily.

You step into the water. Ray- Saeran- occupies your mind. He was harsh, violent. Hearing his biting insults when you’d expected Ray- gentle Ray, you don’t know how to worry for him when he’s the other part of Saeran’s mind, but you do worry, you do- shook you to your foundation. You’re still shaken; your skin tingles where Saeran grabbed you. His bite mark on your neck stings under the hot water. Your heart gallops in your chest as you think of how he’d pinned you to the wall, goosebumps rise on your arms as you feel again his breath, hot on your neck. 

_ “Do you want me to bite your head off?” _

You finish your shower quickly, suddenly uncomfortable with being naked and vulnerable here. Did you lock the bathroom door? You hope so.

Rushing, you dry off. You rub the steam from the surface of the mirror with the corner of the towel, curious to see the shape you're in. You wrap the towel around you, tucking in the corner, and push your hair off your shoulder to get a clear look at your wounded neck. The bite mark is an angry red, rendering the impression of Saeran's teeth against your skin in sharp detail. He didn’t break the skin, but it’s still tender. You brush a finger gently over it, just to withdraw. It stings.

You pull away from the mirror, spare a glance at your dirty dress, and decide to pick it up later. There are more clothes your size in the closet.

Your stomach turns over in anxiety at the thought, and you remember Ray telling you that he’d prepared the room specially for you. His preparations, you had learned, had extended to the clothing in the closet. It all fit perfectly- it may as well have been your closet at home. In retrospect, the discovery makes you shudder.

In retrospect- you think many things in retrospect.

You open the bathroom door, step from the steamy warmth into the cold air of your bedroom. You glance quickly around the room.

Your eyes widen in shock, “S-Saeran-”

He was waiting right outside the door. He catches you by the wrist before you can shut yourself back in the bathroom and pulls you, stumbling, into the room and slams the door closed behind you. Before you can even blink, he’s pressing you into the door, pinning you to the wood with your wrist above your head. You feel your wet hair, trapped between you and the door’s smooth wood.

“So you can listen after all, princess.” Saeran smirks. His voice is a cross between a growl and a whisper, and it freezes you in place. There’s no place for you to move. You’re trapped in the cage of Saeran’s arms, one arm holding your wrist above your head, one hand planted by your head. Saeran leans closer, burying his nose in the crook of your neck. You tighten the grip you have on your towel to keep it up. You can smell Saeran, a bitter smell like chemicals. It must be the elixir.

“Wh-What?” You inhale sharply as Saeran’s lips brush the mark on your neck. He’s a breath away from your front. The chain on his collar dangles down, touches your collarbone. The cold metal raises gooseflesh on your arms.

“I told you to take care of how you smell, idiot.” Saeran moves his hand from where it’s planted by your head and tugs your hair sharply. Your breathing quickens at the pain. “You’re such an airhead.”

“I’m not an airhead.” You wince at the way your breathing hitches as you speak, how unsure you sound.

Saeran pulls his head back to look you in the eye. His mint eyes are flat, ringed with dark circles deep enough to be eyeliner. He growls. “If you’re not an airhead, how’d you end up here? You believed that weakling Ray when he told you he could protect you- you’re an idiot. You two were a pair of idiots. What an arrogant toy, thinking that you’re not an airhead.”

His teeth close on your neck, just shy of gently. His breath, his lips, his teeth- his mouth moves up your neck. It’s all you can focus on, all you can think of. You feel like your about to be devoured- like you’ve been caught. Saeran pivots, leans forward. He nudges his knee between your slightly spread legs, and the towel isn’t long enough, he’s brushing against your core and the feeling- you can’t- against your will, your hips buck forward and you grind against his leg.

Saeran moves in closer, grabbing your thigh, just under the edge of your towel. You shut your eyes tight, biting your lip with a barely restrained whimper.

Saeran pulls away at the noise, lets go of your thigh. “Hey.” He growls. “Open your eyes. Look at me when I’m with you, idiot.”

“No.” You turn your head away. Your breath hitches and you tighten your grip on your towel. “Let me go. Let me go! I want to stop.”

“What did you say?” Saeran doesn’t draw back any further. You can almost hear the scowl on his face. He sounds confused- genuinely confused, like he can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want this to be happening. “You-you want to stop?”

You nod quickly, still not opening your eyes.

“What- Why?” He demands. He releases your wrist, brings his hands around to clasp your shoulders. His grip is bruising as he pulls you towards him.

“This isn’t- I don’t like this. Let me go.” Your voice comes wobbly and breathless, like you’re choking back a sob. You might be. You don’t like this feeling- feeling like a doll, about to be broken for your owner’s amusement. You pull your now-free arm across yourself, forming a border- some kind of defence.

“But-” He splutters, shakes you. He recovers his voice, and he sounds almost petulant, almost hurt. “You liked it! Why are you grinding on my leg if you don’t like it, idiot? You liked it when Ray touched you. You even kissed-”

“Ray didn’t call me an idiot!” You move your hand to cover the bite mark on your neck, open your eyes and turn towards him to glare at him tearfully. You steady your voice as best you can, look him right in the eyes. He looks angrier than you’ve seen him, face twisted in a scowl. His grip on your arms, clawlike, is beginning to hurt in earnest. “He didn’t hurt me! And he didn’t-” You put it together in a rush- “he didn’t scare me to make himself feel better.”

It clicks. Like puzzle pieces falling into place, you realize that Saeran was raised in the same place as Ray- they’re one person, after all. The same way that Ray had become convinced he was an airhead, that he deserved the pain he got for his ‘weakness,’ Saeran had become convinced he had to be the one hurting others to be ‘strong.’

“You’re hurting me because it makes you feel strong.” You confide your revelation in him. He pulls back. His grip on your arms tightens to talonlike, and you can feel his fingernails breaking your skin.

“What the hell are you saying?” He laughs incredulously. He pulls you towards him.

“Idiot. Airhead! You don’t know what you’re talking about, princess.” He shakes you. The back of your head slams into the door, but your cry of pain is drowned out by Saeran’s rant. “You’re so arrogant!” He exclaims, “You think I’m hurting you to make myself feel better? I’m hurting you because you deserve it! You’re an idiot! You don’t know anything! You’re worthless!”

He lets you go, pushes you away. Your back collides with the bathroom door. You fold in on yourself. You still can’t run, can’t move, he’s caging you in and you’re feeling woozy. Saeran’s bony hands close around your throat, squeezing your windpipe. You claw at his hands, trying to pry his fingers off of you.

“You’re an idiot! An idiot! Idiotic toys like you shouldn’t be wasting paradise’s air!” He drags you forward by your throat, slams you back into the door.

Your knees are buckling. Black spots are floating in your vision, and all you can manage is a soft keen as you fight to loosen Saeran’s hold on your throat.

He leans over you. He’s pulling you up by your neck. “Stop making assumptions! You think you’re some kind of princess, don’t you?! You think you’re a princess when you’re just a toy!”

Tears leak from your eyes like he’s squeezing them out of you. Your chest- your head- they’re collapsing in on themselves, you can barely breathe- You look up into Saeran’s mint eyes. He’s screaming, his face is twisted in rage. He’s only softly illuminated by the blue light of the window behind him. You think that this is an awful way to die, strangled by your almost boyfriend’s other self in the dark. You wonder if V will find out, if he would tell the RFA what happened to you.

“You’re worthless!” Saeran roars above the rushing of blood in your ears. “You don’t deserve my company! Beg me to stay. Take back what you said! Say you’re sorry! Beg me not to leave you! Do it!”

“P-Please-” You choke. You look up at him, wobbly through your tears, through the blackness encroaching on your vision. “Please don’t leave me- Please don’t leave me alone- P-Please…”

He practically throws you away from him. He looks down at you, almost horror-struck, his hands shaking in front of him. You crumple to the ground, bending forward with your forehead to the floor. You gasp, fight back sobs. You close your eyes, focus on the cold floor on your skin, fight to regain your breath. Saeran says nothing, frozen in front of you.

You look up at him.

Saeran bolts from the room, slamming your door shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me working through some feelings so sorry if it was uncomfortable for anyone!! If there are any warnings that I didn't tag but you think I should, just let me know and I'll add them.


End file.
